Belaventura
"Belaventura" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Gustavo Reiz for Rede Record. It's an original story and it started airing on July 25, 2017 and concluded on January 26, 2018. The main stars are Rayanne Morais and Bernardo Velasco. Synopsis At the beginning of the 15th century, the millennial war between Redenção and Valedo - led by the dukes Otoniel and Severo - finally comes to an end with a peace agreement to unify them, creating the kingdom of Belaventura. Otoniel is crowned as a king after a medieval tournament dispute. Otoniel is the father of the prince-heir Enrico, noble Lizabeta and the bitter Carmona, who detests her brother in secret for not being chosen as a successor to the throne. She is willing to do anything to get the crown. They are all Queen Vitoriana's children who is mysteriously poisoned during the tournament and dies. Severo is blamed for her death and is forced to disappear for many years. The young heirs were taken care of by Elia, a nanny who never had children. As a young, ten year old boy Enrico meets Pietra, a peasant for whom he falls in love and can no longer forget. Fifteen years passes and Pietra is now a strong and beautiful girl, who was raised by Biniek, her drunken stepfather who mistreats her. Her mother Lucy disappeared after constant attacks from the Pure Order, an inquisitorial group that promotes witch-hunt, led by the machiavellian Cedric, who is also the king's advisor. Soon, Enrico meets Pietra again after a long time and the two, given to forbidden love, decide to fight together, even if it culminates in Enrico renouncing the throne. The couple's mentor and protector is Bartolion, the kingdom's sage, who knows all the powerful secrets and helps them in the mission to unite royalty and peasants. Severo also returns to the kingdom with a heart filled with hatred and revenge, being increasingly manipulated by hise wife Marion, an ambitious and disingenuous duchess, who has never accepted the fact that she did not become queen. Marion intends to use all devices to achieve her goals and to maneuver her husband to conspire against Otoniel. She is also Fernão's lover, family counselor, although she has never been accepted by Severo's mother Leocadia. She waits for the right moment to unmask her. Marion and Severo are parents to Jacques, Arturo and Brione, who lives a hidden romance with a commoner Gonzalo. Everything will change with the arrival of Selena, an attractive and determined archer, that will cause twists in this beautiful and compelling fairytale. Trivia * 'Belaventura' was scheduled to air on January 10th, 2017, as a successor to another Gustavo Reiz's telenovela 'Escrava mãe'. By the late December of 2016, Record TV announced that Escrava's sucessor would be a rerun of the 2004 telenovela 'A escrava Isaura'. * Actor Dudu Azevedo was considered for the main role of Prince Enrico, however he was later transferred to another Record TV telenovela 'O rico e Lázaro'. Duda Nagle and Rômulo Neto were also in the mix, but both stayed on Rede Globo. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2017 telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas Category:Rede Record telenovelas